<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>地狱入口 by aNarwhal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844680">地狱入口</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNarwhal/pseuds/aNarwhal'>aNarwhal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNarwhal/pseuds/aNarwhal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iceland &amp; Norway (Hetalia), Iceland/Norway (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>地狱入口</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他站在一片模糊的白雾里，雾浓到伸手看不清五指的轮廓。<br/>
诺威伸手到眼前，他发现自己穿着刚就职时候的旧警服，服装款式和尺寸过了快二十年自然有所变化，现在他穿的显然不是自己现在那套。虽然是旧衣服，但是布料没有褪色，袖口也没有磨出线头。不光是衣服，他手上因为持枪留下的火药痕迹与指茧都消失了，血管凸出也不明显。就好像长达十几年岁月流逝的痕迹被抹掉了一样。<br/>
我应该是已经死了，他想。<br/>
他生前设想过死后会是怎样的情景，但是死亡真的降临时，尘埃落定般的宁静代替了所有奇诡的幻想。<br/>
和活着的时候比，这里安静得连心跳声都能听见。<br/>
他还能清楚地想起刚才发生的事情，尖叫，鲜血，混乱的人群，还有那颗子弹带来的短暂而剧烈的疼痛。现在痛苦都随着生命的失去消失了，他反而松了一口气。<br/>
不再担心命案，凶手被抓住也只是时间的问题，有那么多同僚在现场。他们可能会弄个简单的葬礼，不过这些细节他一点也不在乎。现在他死了，也同时享有长途跋涉终于回到家中的安宁。<br/>
他漫无目的走了几步，这里似乎没有方向可言，哪里都只有一片白茫茫的浓雾。脚下的地面坚硬平整没有任何起伏。<br/>
突然诺威听到了一个声音。咯拉，椅子移动的声音。然后是纸张翻动的声音，拧开笔盖的声音，有人用什么东西敲了敲桌面，说：“请留步，转过来。”<br/>
诺威转身，看见消散的雾气中隐约出现了一把椅子，木制有靠背，椅子前有一张办公桌样式的桌子。像是故意设计好的一般，他看不清那边坐着的是谁，抑或，什么东西。</p>
<p>桌子那头坐着的人，暂且称为人，若是坐着带角红眼的魔物也不会让他觉得意外，只能模模糊糊看见一个人形的轮廓。<br/>
“请坐，不用紧张。”他依照对方的指示坐下，困意开始隐约涌现。<br/>
“这里是地狱的入口，我是其中一个审查员，负责你的去向问题。”那个人用笔头敲了敲桌子，以相当公事公办的语气说明情况。<br/>
“你现在被判定为死亡，死因是……不，等等，这里不对。”<br/>
诺威听到了纸张哗啦翻过的声音，那个审查员可能在翻看某些材料。<br/>
“失血性休克，你现在只是昏迷状态，正在抢救，过五分钟会因为缺氧脑死亡，也就是说你还有第二次机会。”<br/>
一个纸盒被推到诺威面前，里面装着简单折叠的纸片。<br/>
“抽一张，决定你还有没有机会活下去。”申查员谨慎地给出了一个数字：“抽中的概率大概是五分之一，顺便一提，你犹豫的时间越长，可能性越小。”<br/>
“不用了，我不想回去。”诺威懒洋洋靠在椅背上，没有半点伸手抽签的意思。<br/>
“别这么快决定，你再好好想想。”诺威出乎意料的回答似乎让审查员颇为为难，“就算你觉得这种濒死体验感觉还不错，这也只是暂时的感觉而已，因为这个留下也……”<br/>
“这种感觉确实不错。不过我不想回去不是因为这个。”诺威很不客气打断了接下来的话。<br/>
“那又是因为什么？”审查员追问，“记录显示，你在过去没有自杀或自残行为，为什么要在现在放弃生命？如果你选择留下，就会永远和生者分开，你考虑过吗？”<br/>
“我没什么留恋的东西，没什么遗言非要交代，也没什么人想去见的，这样可以了吧。”<br/>
审查员沉默了一会：“还有三分钟，你还可以改主意。”<br/>
“我不会改主意的。”<br/>
“死者失去一切，而生者有无限可能。”审查员说完这句话之后就陷入了沉默，只是执意要等够三分钟。<br/>
他现在已经死了，没有心跳和脉搏，失去参照物，三分钟显得比活着时更加漫长，只有对面偶尔传来的衣料与桌面的摩擦声显示这里等待的不止他一个人。<br/>
“我想问个问题。”<br/>
“请说。”<br/>
“为什么我的年龄和生前对不上。”<br/>
“你还没死。”<br/>
“为什么我的年龄倒退了十几年。”<br/>
“为了能让所有人清醒理智地回答问题。不至于出现忘记自己叫什么名字的老年痴呆症患者，年龄一律退后到他们认为自己人生最好的时候。”<br/>
“最好的时候？”<br/>
“还有一部分人因为意外失去声音，失去部分肢体，这不是倒退年龄能解决的，为了统一，你在这里的年龄就是你认为人生最好的那个阶段的年龄。”审查员说得很快，“你是不是想拖时间。”<br/>
“随便你怎么想吧。”</p>
<p>“三分钟到了”，审查员的声音听起来有些不悦，“你还是没改主意，我没说清楚吗？你现在没有机会了。”<br/>
这层雾气似乎将声音过滤了一遍，出于职业习惯，他习惯从口音推测发言者的身份，由于雾气的效果，除了语气的变化，他什么也听不出来。<br/>
“我不需要这个机会，再等下去太累了。”<br/>
“等待死亡吗？”<br/>
“可以这么说。”<br/>
“好吧……下一项，看一下这张表。”审查员转换了话题，递过一张表格，上面除了姓名，出生日期等基本信息，只有一些选项，旁边是留着画勾的方格。<br/>
审查员：“既然你已经……死亡，我们就按死者的流程处理。首先是天堂和地狱的居住资格，按照生前所做的事情判定，你曾经是警察对吗？”<br/>
“对，你们的资料上不是已经写了吗？”<br/>
“这只是核实。你的职业对你不利，特别是刑警，对人伤害通常被认为是减分项。还有违规次数，特别是私闯民宅还有交通违章。”<br/>
“听起来我要去天堂的话很困难。”<br/>
审查员叹了口气：“对，是很困难，善行往往法抵消恶行，恶行的定义太宽泛，善行又太狭隘。天堂的审查太严格了，一般只有将一生奉献给慈善事业的人才能进去。”<br/>
“那样天堂的人数不是太少了？”<br/>
“少比多好，少了可以在某个时期放宽标准增加，而多了不方便减少。”审查员犹豫着说，“有的指标比较灵活，比如‘只有不后悔度过人生的人才能去往天堂’这样的标准。”<br/>
后悔吗？不管是后悔还是还是其他，都没有机会了。诺威抖了抖那张纸，一个人的一生一张纸就足够概括，还没有涂改重来的机会。<br/>
他想过很多次，是不是能做点什么阻止那件事，但是结果都是一样，什么都做不了。不，后悔的应该是另一件事情，确实他不能算是毫无悔恨度过一生。<br/>
诺威若有所思问：“那么没有活多久的人怎么算？夭折的婴儿还有儿童，这些只活了很短一段时间的人要去哪里？”<br/>
申查员：“他们会被迅速安排转入新生儿那批，天堂和地狱实质上只是中转站，灵魂暂留一段时间然后获得新生。天堂和地狱这个名称也是因为用的人多了，所以就沿用了下来。所谓永生的极乐之地是不存在的。”<br/>
“那为什么要把他们区分开，这样太麻烦了吧。”<br/>
“生活环境和前景不同。地狱各方面作为临时停留地点都要更差一些，工作也会更辛苦，据说天堂充满欢乐祥和的气氛，而地狱……”审查员苦笑一声，“都在抱怨加班没有加班费。”<br/>
审查员顿了一下，又说：“如果想去天堂，也可以先占位排队等候，等到指标放宽的时候通过筛选就可以，虽然等待时间比较长，表上有这个选项，给你笔。”<br/>
一支钢笔递到他面前。拿笔的是人类的手，白皙的皮肤下隐约可见青色的血管，从骨节来看应该是男性。<br/>
诺威接过笔，随手转了一圈：“所以，好孩子去天堂只不过是哄他们的谎话而已？”<br/>
“是。”<br/>
“能知道自己的亲属去了那里吗？他大概二十年前去世的。”<br/>
审查员愣了一下，随后很快回答，速度之快简直让人疑心他在说谎：“不能，这违反我们的规定。”<br/>
“我考虑一下，说说其他选项吧，重获新生是什么意思。”<br/>
审查员清了清嗓子：“那一栏表示，你有机会选择立即重新开始生命，还是用工作换取一定范围的选择权再重新开始。”<br/>
“如果我选前一项我会怎样？”<br/>
“你可以选择成为动物还是人类，动物被人类捕猎，养殖的风险太大，建议你选择人类，人类的话我可以尽可能给你分配一下地点。灵魂投入新的胎儿时间最早会在3小时之后，最晚在12小时后。”<br/>
“如果是人类的话，我能遇见生前认识的某个人吗？”<br/>
“我们并不推荐这样做，有人提出过这个要求，并且透支了三十年的时间，他的愿望最后以相当残酷的方式实现了，希望相遇的恋人成为了他的女儿。”<br/>
“如果我选择留在地狱工作呢？你并没告诉我我想找的人在哪里。”<br/>
审查员似乎抱歉地笑了：“这个实在不能告诉你，就是为了避免刚才那个例子的发生，我们希望每个人对于自己的人生都能按照自己的需求选择，而不是为了某个人而束缚自己的可能性。”<br/>
“想再见谁一眼也是需求的一种不是吗？”<br/>
“再见到谁也不会改变什么，不如多考虑一下自己如何？”<br/>
“给我点时间。”<br/>
“好。”</p>
<p>我错过了一个重要的细节，诺威揣度着两者的轻重，回想着之前交谈过的内容。有什么东西模模糊糊即将浮出水面，但是他需要更多的信息。<br/>
“那么你呢？你是因为什么原因在这里工作的？作为参考，方便告诉我吗？”<br/>
“我吗？说出来也不是不可以，我的善行恶行都不多，只是有很多后悔的事情。”审查员似乎在谨慎地挑选不透露个人信息的词语：“我背叛了亲人的愿望，非常后悔以至于并不想立刻开始新的生命，就是这样了。”<br/>
“那你在这里工作了多久？”<br/>
“大约几十年。”<br/>
“几十年也没有消除的悔恨？审查员先生，你自己也不是一个好的例子啊。”<br/>
“我承认。”他的声音带上了一丝怒气。<br/>
真有意思，诺威暗想，在地狱度过几十年还如此接近人类。<br/>
“你应该已经遇见了很多人了吧，每个都需要这样费时间处理？”<br/>
“我只是尽量做好而已。”<br/>
“你知道吗？审查员先生”，诺威加重了后半句的语调，“你不擅长说谎。”</p>
<p>从抽签开始的违和感，他隐约察觉到，对方并不打算只是告诉他信息，而是想引导他做选择，无论是救治还是重生，他在极力将自己引向除了地狱之外的方向。<br/>
为什么他想要这么做呢？<br/>
诺威丝毫没有选择的忧虑，他不在乎去任何地方。这二十年来，他一直是孤身一人，没有建立家庭的期待，也没有摆脱现状的愿望。他这一生可以算是无功无过，也算是虚度光阴。<br/>
独自走在飘雪的街头，踩过冻硬的雪屑和冰渣，打开灯，看着空无一人的房子，寒冷就会从地面漫上深入骨髓。<br/>
他用那一天之后的二十年堆叠着自己的坟墓，在冰冷的想象里给两块相依的墓碑递上花束。<br/>
这一天他等待已久，只是迟迟未来。<br/>
死后的世界一点也不冷，要不是椅子太硬，他很想对审查员说，我想睡一会，待会再回答你的问题。<br/>
为什么他会想对陌生人提这样的要求？<br/>
不是陌生人的话，面前这个人又是谁？</p>
<p>“你决定了吗？”审查员声音里有一种小心翼翼的味道，就像生怕打断了他的思考会让诺威做出错误的决定一般。<br/>
诺威点点头：“我决定了，我选择留在这里工作，你不用继续费心安排了。”<br/>
“不再考虑一下？我说过，这不是什么好的选择，要是你现在……”<br/>
“不了，我要留下来。”<br/>
审查员喃喃自语了几句话，诺威一个字都没听清楚。<br/>
“好吧，我登记一下，还有什么事情吗？”对方的声音听起来失去了某种力量，接近不满或是失望。<br/>
“有，你现在多少岁？”<br/>
“十九。”<br/>
“你叫什么名字。”<br/>
“你没有必要知道。”<br/>
“我们以前认识吗？”<br/>
“不……我不认识你。”那个声音在微微颤抖。<br/>
“好吧，既然我们以前不认识，我就简单介绍一下自己，基本信息在表上都有，不用重复。我只说说我最后悔的事情好了。”<br/>
“我有一个亲弟弟，比我小五岁，只活了十九年，他走的时候还有两个月就到二十岁生日。那天早上，他还对我说着早上好，晚上我回家的时候，我只看到了满地的血。”<br/>
“后来我抓住了凶手，连犯六起命案的杀人犯，杀人的理由只是为了混淆视听，死刑已经被废除了真是可惜。”<br/>
“我后悔的不是没有提前发现预兆，对能力不及的事情后悔只是浪费时间。我后悔的是我没有告诉我弟弟，其实我很喜欢他。说是超出血亲的感情也不为过。我知道他并不完全把我当哥哥看，但是我选择视而不见，认为如果我回应的话只是会毁了他的未来。”<br/>
“我很后悔，我当时有那么多的时间和机会，但是我什么也没有说。他一直是我最重要的人，不仅仅只是家人而已。他从来没有背离我的愿望，从过去到未来都是一样。”<br/>
“现在我有点后悔我不太会说话，他隔了二十年才听到，我应该说得更好一些，你说对吗？”</p>
<p>那个少年像极力控制着情绪一样，加重了握笔的力道，指关节处微微泛白。<br/>
金发的青年露出浅淡的笑意：“我的自我介绍结束了，你是不是也应该介绍一下自己？”<br/>
诺威伸手扣住对方执笔的手腕，探身过去用另一只手摘掉了少年的帽子。银发的少年眼眶微红，愤怒地瞪着他：“那不叫自我介绍吧！还有，你来得太早了！”<br/>
诺威俯下身，和二十年前一样贴近艾斯兰的耳侧：“抱歉，只是上面实在太冷了啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>